Fitting Room Fun
by Tsunaxd88
Summary: Justin is irritated when his dad asks him to take Max along with him to the mall. Mischief happens in the fitting room when Justin discovers that Max is going commando. BoyxBoy


**I do not own Disney. All characters are a trademark of Disney. This story does not reflect the sexual identity of the actors.**

With Prom coming up Justin desperately needed to find a tuxedo. His mom suggested to go the mall. His dad even offered to pay for his tux. But there was a catch. Apparently Max was working Jerry to his very last nerve so Jerry wanted Justin to take Max with him to the mall. Jerry even offered to pay for anything Max wanted to buy at the mall. Knowing his dad was so cheap Max must have really irritated him today.

A good day had just been ruined for Justin. The whole Subway ride to the mall was obnoxious with Max not shutting up the whole entire time.

Justin immediately headed to the Suit store dragging a nagging Max behind him. Max was no help in the store. He kept wandering off putting on different hats and ties while Justin struggled to find a tux.

After an hour of careful evaluating Justin finally picked out 2 tuxedos he wanted to try on. He called Max over to come with him to the fitting room so he can help him find the perfect tux. To his surprise Max had also picked out a tux.

"Max why do you need a tux."

"I'm planning on becoming a magician."

"Max... You're a wizard."

"I can do magic ,...but I also want to look the part."

Justin rolled his eyes and just motioned for Max to follow him. The fitting room was huge. Justin waited for Max to step in before closing and locking the door.

Justin undid his belt and started taking off his pants. He noticed Max was just standing there with a red face.

"Max why aren't you trying on your tux?"

Max face got redder.

"Uh..I kinda went commando today."

Justin started laughing.

"Guess who's not going to become a 'real life magician'."

"I can use magic to put them on!"

"No! Dad told me specifically that he had placed an energy monitor on our wands so he knows if we use Magic outside of the Waverly Sub Station."

"But I really wanted this tux Justin. I'll still try it on anyways."

Justin snorted.

Max turned around and started unzipping his jeans.

"Justin just don't look."

Justin started laughing again before taking off his shirt.

"Alright Alright I won't look."

Before Justin could completely close his eyes Max dropped his jeans down flashing Justin his ass. Surprisingly Max had a really round and perky butt.

Justin couldn't resist looking at it.

Justin began to feel his cock slowly harden.

When Max started putting on the tuxedo pants Justin was alerted back to reality and also decided to put on his tuxedo.

Max and Justin both looked sharp wearing their tuxedos.

Justin took off the jacket and began unbuttoning the shirt when Max spoke up.

"Justin don't look so I can put my jeans back on."

And with that note Max turned around and started unbuttoning his tux.

Justin's cock got hard again. Justin decided he would take a picture of Max's ass to use as jack off material.

As soon as Max started unbuttoning his pants Justin got his phone ready.

Max pulled off his pants and bent over to pick up his jeans off the dressing room floor.

Justin thought it was the perfect shot. Getting too caught up in his horniness Justin forgot to turn off the flash. He proceeded to take a picture and his heart dropped when he saw the flash and heard the camera sound.

Max bent over to pick up his jeans when he saw a flash and heard a camera sound. He quickly turned around forgetting he was still naked.

"What the hell Justin why did you take a picture."

"Uh Max..."

"Why'd you take a picture Justin."

Justin pointed at Max's crotch.

Max was confused and then he looked down and saw that he just flashed Justin his dick and balls. And he looked up and he saw Justin's obvious boner. He also looked at Justin's defined muscular chest. The combination gave Max a huge boner.

Justin was shocked as he saw Max's cock get hard. And he also looked down and saw that his boner was obvious too.

They both just stood there in shock and embarrassment.

Justin was the first to speak up.

"Ah I think you should uh.. Deal with that.."

"You too.."

"We can't just jack off here."

Max was confused.

"Why not?"

"Because it's a public place."

Max had a devious grin.

"Oh well you can just watch then."

Max sat down on the dressing room bench and took hold of his cock and started tugging it.

Justin was in awe. His little brother was sitting there in the dressing room jacking off his not so little cock.

"Justin are you seriously just gonna stand there."

Justin decided what the heck before pulling down his underwear and sitting down next to Max.

Max couldn't believe how big Justin's dick was.

"Wow.."

Justin blushed as he saw Max admiring him.

Justin's cock was now painfully hard but he just sat there frozen not knowing what to do.

"Justin if you aren't going to stroke your cock then I will."

Max grabbed Justin's dick.

Justin yelped at the feeling of Max's hand grab his dick.

Max started stroking Justin.

"Max this is wrong."

"What's wrong is you taking a picture of my ass to use later as jack off material."

Max continued stoking Justin tightening his grip causing Justin to moan.

"Why would you jack off to a picture of my ass when you can jack off the the sight of my ass right now."

Max got up and put his ass in front of Justin's face. Justin couldn't resist the urge. He reached out and grabbed Max's ass earning him a moan from Max.

Justin massaged his cheeks before spreading them and having a long look at Max's tan hole. Without thinking Justin licked across the light brown rosebud.

"Ahh what are you doing Justin," Max moaned.

Noticing Max was getting too loud Justin took out his wand and put a sound barrier around their dressing room.

"I thought you said we couldn't use magic."

Justin smiled.

"I lied."

Justin resumed licking Max's hole. His tongue danced across his brother's asshole. He stuck the tip of his tongue inside Max's now slick hole.

"Ahh JUSTIN. FUCK ME. Fuck me with your tongue. Yes fuck my hole."

Justin was now encouraged so he started tongue fucking Max's bubble butt.

After a minute of being tongue fucked Max decided he wanted to return the favor. He pushed Justin's head away from his ass before making him stand up and turn around.

Justin figured out what his brother was trying to do. Max admired Justin's incredibly huge ass. He then spread Justin's ass cheeks and saw his brothers mesmerizing pink hole. He stuck his tongue and licked across his brothers hole.

"Ahh Max!"

Max actually enjoyed the taste. He repeated Justin's tongue motions and bathed Justin's hole in his saliva. He pushed his tongue into Justin's ass.

"FUCK MAX. Eat my ass!"

Max started furiously fucking Justin with his tongue. He then let his tongue slide down to Justin's ballsack giving it a lick making Justin moan once again. He turned Justin around and licked Justin's mushroom tip. Then then started giving long locks across Justin's long and thick shaft. Slowly he inched Justin's cock into his mouth. Max couldn't fit the whole cock in his mouth so he sucked on what he could fit in his mouth.

For his first time sucking dick Max was enjoying it and was soon sucking dick like a pro encouraged by Justin's never ending moans.

"Yes suck my dick! Ah Max you suck dick better than Juliet, and she's been around for hundreds of years."

Max sucked what he could and stroked what he couldn't fit in his mouth.

"Justin I should stop."

Justin was disappointed.

"Why?"

"Well if I suck your dick all day we won't have time for you to fuck me."

Hearing the words that came out of his little brothers dirty mouth made him hard as steel.

"Alright Max get on all fours."

Max did what he was told.

Justin once again spread Max's asscheeks exposing his hole to the air. He licked his index finger and slowly stuck it in followed by 2 more fingers. He slowly started fingering Max to loosen his hole.

He took out his fingers and raised them up to Max's mouth. Max's hungry mouth devoured his fingers. Max could taste his ass on Justin fingers. Knowing the taste of his own ass by previous self fingering experiences. He slicked up Justin's fingers. Justin removed His fingers from Max's mouth before entering the wet fingers into Max's hole one last time to use as lube.

"Ready Max?"

"Fuck yes!"

Justin spit on his dick. Then he pushed his tip into Max's asshole resulting in Max releasing a groan. Justin inched his cock into his brother's tight hole. Once all 8 inches had been buried in Max's ass, Justin waited for Max to get adjusted to having a thick cock up his ass.

"I'm ready Justin."

Justin was excited to hear those words. He started off by fucking Max slow and then increasing his pace. The sound of skin slapping against each other was immanent. Justin thruster harder and harder into Max's tight bubble butt.

"FUCK YEAH JUSTIN. YES FUCK MY SLUTTY HOLE. FUCK ME WITH THAT BIG COCK!"

Justin fucked him harder and faster earning more dirty comments from his not so innocent Little brother.

"Pound me Justin. Pound my boy hole. Pound my boy pussy like your life depends on it."

Justin was getting tired from all the hard fucking so he decided to switch positions. He would sit on the bench and Max would ride him.

Max liked the idea of being in control. He sat on Justin's dick after giving it a few more wet licks.

"Oh shit Max this feels so good. Yea ride my monster dick you cock whore."

Max started riding Justin's cock faster and faster slapping his ass against Justin's big thighs. Justin reached and grabbed Max's cute bubble butt.

Justin couldn't take it anymore. He was gonna come.

"Max I'm gonna come in your ass."

Max was encouraged to ride Justin faster until he came.

"Oh shitttt.. IM CUMMING!"

Justin shot huge spurts of warm cum into his brothers tight ass. Then he told Max to get on all fours again.

Max got on all fours once again and started stroking his cock wanting release. Justin got behind Max and stuck his face in between Max's ass cheeks and ate his cum from his brother's asshole.

Max was about to come so he got up and pointed his cock at his brother's face.

Justin opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out.

"Oh FUCK IM CUMMING!"

Max came into Justin's mouth. Justin swallowed every spurt and then cleaned Max's cock with his tongue before standing up and kissing him. The peck turned into making out with their tongues dancing with each other. Max could even taste his cum in Justin's mouth.

They got up and got dressed. And then they went to the checkout and bought the tuxedos with the cashier giving them a weird look.

Max whispered over to Justin

"Justin there's cum on your chin."

Justins face turned red as he wiped it off his chin.

Justin and Max rode the Subway back home happily.

Jerry asked them if they had fun earning a nod from each of his boys.

"Justin why don't you go up and try on your tuxedo so we can see it."

"Great idea dad, I'll go up with him," Max replied.

Justin followed Max upstairs staring at his ass the whole time.


End file.
